I Just Thought I Was Normal
by Slap Happy And Smile
Summary: Antheia was just a normal girl with a tumor...Or at least she thought so.Remember how Hercules got Madness from Hera? Well, she has a more serious form of that, but its not just from Hera, its from the gods. But some don't agree with their plans, and they try to help Antheia in her battle for sanity. T for later chapters.
1. Chapter I

_**Disclaimer! I do not own Percy Jackson, I never have and I probably never will, unless your talking about I have bought the books... Then I have;) you know wgat I mean...  
**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!  
**_

_**Chapter I  
**___  
I scream.

"Honey, it can't be that bad," my foster mom says.

"It is! I would rather pull my brain out of my head and throw it on the floor because I would have less pain!"

"Seriously sis," my foster brother, Hector, says. "your over exaggerating."

"NO! I AM NOT! I WOULD RATHER DIE RIGHT NOW THAT FEEL THIS!"

"Honey, go to sleep, maybe it will feel better."

"Fine! I hope I die so my pain will stop!"

I do a belly flop on the bed, but even before I land, I pass out.

Then, the pain hurts so bad, I wake up screaming bloody murder.

"Seriously? It's three in the morning! Shut up!"

When I don't stop screaming, Hector walks in my bedroom to find me curled up in a ball on my bed almost pulling my hair out.

"MOM! START THE CAR! WERE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL!" Hector screams down stairs.

He comes over to me and picks me up in his arms bridal style. I scream into his shirt and I feel tears streaming down my face. He sits in the car with me in his lap and buckles the seatbelt around us. I feel the car start to move and we drive down the road.

The nearest hospital is two hours away.

This is going to be a long drive.

I continue to sob and scream into Hector's chest. He starts to pet my head and starts cooing and telling me it's okay. I continue screaming and pulling on my hair. Then, I pass out in Hector's arms.

I wake up screaming, not even caring enough to look around. I feel people around me hooking me up to something and strapping me down. I continue screaming and grabbing a hold to the side of the hospital bed. I can tell they are wheeling me somewhere. Then, my scream dies down and all goes black.

_I'm standing in a field of strawberries, after a while of wandering I come across an old greek building. I walk inside and I see people in armor fighting. They each have some kind of bronze tipped weapon-whether it be a sword or spear-and Greek battle armor.  
_

_Then, in the middle of it all, a boy stops and looks directly at me. He has shaggy black hair, brown eyes, and really pale skin.  
_

_"What?" His partner says. He has dark hair and green eyes.  
_

_"Someone's watching us."  
_

_"Who?"  
_

_"Someone dead." Then he starts walking towards me.  
_

_"Who are you?"  
_

_But before I can say anything I get a tugging feeling in my stomach and I get pulled somewhere.  
__  
_

When I wake up, Hector is holding my hand next to me in the chair. My head feels numb and I can barely process what's going on. I squeeze his hand and he looks up at me.

His eyes are bloodshot like he's been crying. He smiles at me though, a true, not fake, smile.

"Hey," He says.

"Hey, why are you crying? Its not like I'm dead."

"But you did. You died."

"But I thought you would be happy about that though."

"Verry funny. You know I wouldn't want you dead."

"Thanks, you know, for checking up on me."

"I was actually coming to slap you."

"Well its nice to know you care for me."

We both laugh, but I stop in the middle of it and rub my temple.

"Just rest, I'll be back in a little bit."

He gets up and opens the door.

"Hector."

He turns around and looks at me.

"I'm glad you're my brother, I wouldn't want anyone else."

He walks back over to me and kisses me on the forehead.

"Me too."

Then he walks out.

I feel a tugging in my stomach and then everything goes black.

When my eyesight returns laying on the ground. I can open my eyes only a little bit and my head hurts too much so I don't get up. I can hear people mumbling, but my brain is too numb to comprehend what they're saying.

I feel someone pick me up and I look to see who it is. Its the boy with dark hair and sea green eyes.

"Hector..." I whisper.

He looks down at me with a confused look.

"Hector!" I yell. "I want my brother! Where is he? I want Hector Connell!"

I start screaming and kicking and the boy drops me.

I get up off of the ground and start running.

People are running after me, but I easily dodge them and keep running. I look and see some nearby woods and I run into them.

I can feel tears streaming down my face and the pain im my head in almost unbeariable. I trip and tumble to the ground. I just lay there and continue to cry. I feel someone pick me up but this time I don't fight back, the pain in my head hurts to much. I just let them carry me while I sob in their chest.

___**  
Hey! The chapters are going to be about this short and I'm hoping to update twice every two weeks if I can. (as you can see on my profile my parents are divorced and right now the one at my moms is spazzing out so I think if I spend a lot of time at my dads house I can get two chapters done in one week.) Oh yeah, on July 18th I'm leaving for Scotland and I'm going to be gone for twelve days(so like two weeks) a so don't expect me to publish stories cause I'm going to spend time with my family. (If you actually read my profile you would know that I'm Scottish too.) Coolness! Peace out!  
_*~_~Paige~_~*_**_


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

When I wake up I am laying on a couch in a room with a ping pong table. I see a half man, half horse, talking into a rainbow. _I really hope I am dreaming, _I think. I Hear parts of the man and rainbows conversation.

"Apollo...girl...sick...something...Might...Tumor..." The man says.

"Ill...check...but...tell...family...girl...soon..."

"Thanks...and..."

The man trots over to me and bends down.

"He'll be here soon, don't worry."

I only groan in response. Then, I black out.

When I wake up, a man is talking to the man from earlier, and thy are arguing.

"Why can't you heal her?" The man from earlier says.

"First of all, I can't. Second of all, even if I could, I wouldn't."

"Why?"

"She is our enemy, she could put all of Olympus in danger. That is all I can tell you. Good bye." Then, In a bright flash of light, he is gone.

He trots over to me and says, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," I mnage to say in a hoarse whisper.

He sighs and leaves the room.

I close my eyes, but right after I close them, a light brightens up my dark eyelids. I open them and see a man kneeling on the ground in frint of me. He has bark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hello," he says.

"Hi," I whisper.

"I'm here to help."

"How?"

"Just close your eyes."

I close them and I feel his hand tough my forehead.

_****Flashback!****_

_***Seven years old***_

_I am swinging on a swing in a park. I wave to my mom and step-dad. They wave back and I close my eyes._

_I pretend I am flying high in the sky and looking at the people below. I fly over treetops and oceans._

_When I am done I open my eyes. My parents aren't there. I stop and look around but they are nowhere in sught. _

_When I look back where they were standing, I see a man with a long coat and a hat pulled over his head. I saw him before talking to my mom and step-dad. _

_I walk over there and talk to him._

_"Who are you?" I ask._

_"I knew your parents," he says. _

_"Friend?"_

_"You could say that."_

_"Cool!"_

_Then I grab his hand out of its pocket and start skipping going nowere in particular. He looks suprised but follows me in silence. I take him to a near by bench and sit down._

_"What's your name?" I ask._

_"You don't need to know."_

_"Then I wont tell you mine," I say putting a pout on my face and crossing my arms._

_"I already know your name."_

_"Then what is it?"_

_"Antheia Agape."_

_"Okay, now you know mine. What's yours?"_

_"Can it be out little secret?"_

_I nod my head frantically._

_"Hades."_

_"Cool! You want some Ice Cream from the Caboose?"_

_"No thank you, I have more important matters to discuss with you."_

_I cock my head, not understanding anything passed 'No'._

_"I need to tell you something. Your parents have gone somewhere to protect you, they told me to watch over you."_

_"Where did they go?"_

_"To a place where... Where they have a lot of time to think."_

_"Prision?"_

_He only laughs._

_"No child, not prision. A better place, the best place where you can go."_

_"Okay! Now can we go get Ice cream?"_

_"Okay, we can. What kind do you want?"_

_"Two scoop of sookie dough in a regular cone with eyes!"_

_"Eyes?"_

_"Yeah! The candy eyes to have a face so it can watch you eat it! OH! I want one of each, one pink and one blue!"_

_"There are some weird foods up here," he mumbles._

_After getting our Ice Cream, we sit down on a bench by the lake and we eat. After we are done eating, Hades stands up and looks at me. _

_"Well, I must be going on my way," he says._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Home, but I will be protecting you wherever you go. Just because you can't see me doesn't mean I'm not there." [A/N: That is an alteration of what Poesidon tells Percy in The Lightning Theif movie.]_

_"Okay." _

_Then, he walks into a shadow and disspears._

_"Hey, little girl," a police officer says to me a little while later. "where are your parents?"_

_I remember Hades not telling anyone about him._

_"In the best place they can go to think."_

_"Who told you this?"_

_"No one, but my mommy and step-daddy have gone to a good place."_

_"Oh," she says. "Well, I better take you with me."_

_"Are you a friend?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Okay!"_

_Then she grabs my hand and we start walking. I see Hades standing in the shadows smiling at me._

_I smile back and continue walking._

_****End of Flashback****_

_**YESSS! DONE! Sorry about that, I've been up sense even in the morning... soo... yeah.(No alarm, no laud noises, I just woke up... hura for me:/ ) I'm kida happy that I got this done! And sorry, most of them will be about this long, I just realized how short that other one was... Thanks! R and R!**_

_**_*~_~Paige~_~*_**_


	3. Chapter III

___*****____**_**____*****____**_**____*****____**_**____*****____**H**__**A**__**P**__**P**__**Y**____**F**__**O**__**U**__**R**__**T**__**H**____**O**__**F **__**J**__**U**__**L**__**Y**____*****____**_**____*****____**_**____*****____**_**____*****___

_**Hola peoples! This is my newest update! Hope you like it!**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**(I love saying/typing that)**_

Chapter III

I open my eyes and look at the man kneeling in front of me.

"Hades?" I ask.

"Yes, that is me."

"Why are you protecting me? Where did my real mom go? Who is my real dad? Why am I here? What's going on with me? Why am I like this? Why didn't that guy help me?"

"Soon, soon they will be answered. I will give you one question to be answered now."

"Who is my real dad?"

"Ah, I was afraid you were going to ask that."

"Why?"

"Because for certain reasons unknown to you."

Then, he pauses and looks up from me as if he had heard something. A rush of cold air blows through the room.

"I am afraid I must leave," he says.

"Wait! What about my questions? What about what's wrong with me? Who am I?"

"All questions will be answered in time little one."

Then he strokes the side of my face like a father would to a daughter.

"Are you my father?" I ask closing my eyes, as if trying to picture him with me as a baby.

"No, I am afraid not my dear, but I do care about your safety. Good bye."

Then he flashes out.

I open my eyes and lay on the couch in silence. Then, the pain in my head comes back.

"No," I whisper. "No, please… Not again." Then, I can't help myself, but the pain is so bad, I scream.

I hear someone come in but I don't look. I just tug on my hair and curl up into a ball. They try to touch me and talk to me, but I just swat them away. I only want one person with me right now, and that person has no idea where I am. That person is Hector.

I just want him to cradle me in his arms and tell me everything will be okay. I just want to see his bright blue eyes stand out against his tan skin and his dark black hair. I just want to see him again. I want to have my brother back.

I just want to have my family back.

The pain is so bad, I black out.

Scenes flash by me as if it were a movie.

One moment, a man attacking a Lion and killing it with his bare hands. The next, someone else cutting the head of a woman with snakes for hair. Then, a man stabbing a giant man in is single eye with a stick. A baby strangling to snakes in his crib. A boy stealing an eye from three old women. A man on a ship sailing between a whirlpool and a dragon. A man getting shot in the heal and dying. All of them dressed in ancient Greek clothing.

Then, I see a more modern looking boy. He kills a Minotaur, travels through a labyrinth, kills a man with golden eyes, holds up the sky, gets shot out of a mountain, has a fleece of gold, and holds a lightning bolt.

I open my eyes slightly and see a boy standing above me. He puts a rag in water and dots my face with it. He sees me watching him and he smiles at me.

"Everything is going to be okay," he says. "You're in a safe place."

I groan but let him continue. My brain feels numb again so everything passed the boy is blurry.

"Where... Where am I?" I ask.

"Your in the infirmary at Camp."

"Camp?"

"Yeah, Camp Half-Blood."

But I don't respond because scenes start flashing by and filling my vision.

They are of the more modern looking boy. He hugs a single eyed boy, he carries an old woman across a river, he gets attacked by a woman who turned into a monster and a guy throws him a pen, he's on an island with a beautiful girl, and he has an underwater kiss with a girl with stormy grey eyes.

Will's POV

"Hey! I need the rest of my cabin over here stat!" I yell.

The girl is violently shaking and she is sweating up a storm. Her brown eyes look back and forth as if she is not looking at the ceiling, but something else.

"Will," one of my sisters ask. "What's going on? What's wrong with her?"

"That's why I called all of you over here. I don't know what's going on. I need some nectar, someone else get me some cold water."

After about a minute two of my sisters come back. I give her some nectar to drink and she stops shaking. I dunk the rag in the water and place it on her forehead.

"Will," I hear someone say. "Chiron needs you, like, now."

I turn around and see Annabeth. She looks really concerned and worried so I nod my head and leave.

Antheia's POV

After awhile of the scenes flashing by, it stops at a normal looking moment and a name appears under him. Percy Jackson.

I shoot straight up and a rag falls off of my face. I look around and see that I am in an infirmary.

No one is in here but me so I walk outside.

Its dark outside and there are no lights except the moon and stars. I walk around and I find myself in a field of strawberries. I keep walking and find myself near a pine tree with thick cords wrapped around it.

Then, the cords start moving.

I walk closer and I see that it is not a pile of cords, but a dragon wrapped around it. It looks up at me.

_Who are you?_ a voice asks.

_It must be him_, I think._ So I talk back. _

"I am Antheia Agape. And you are?"

_I am Peleus. Wait, how can you understand me? Most demigods can't._

"I don't know, I just can. Is there a way out of this place?"

_Yeah, but I advise you not to, you will most likely get eaten by some kind of monster._

"Oh, well thanks Peleus."

_Any time._

Then he lays back down around the tree and I think I hear him snore.

I walk back to the cabin and fall asleep on the bed.

_**Hey! Sorry that that was short. I started typing this on my iPod this morning and I don't have much time to write a second one today 'cause I'm going to the Tigers Baseball game today. So yeah.**_

___*****____**_**____*****____**_**____*****____**_**____*****____**H**__**A**__**P**__**P**__**Y**____**F**__**O**__**U**__**R**__**T**__**H**____**O**__**F **__**J**__**U**__**L**__**Y**____*****____**_**____*****____**_**____*****____**_**____*****___


	4. Chapter IV

**Ha! I found out I can update via mobile! So this is chapter four and even though she might seem like a Mary Sue, trust me, there is a twist. Won't say, butunits cool. And thanks for reading! (By the way, I am still in Scotland and let me tell you, it is ****_BEAUTIFUL!_**** I am commin home tuesday!)**

Chapter IV

When I wake up some people are in here, but not that many. I sit up and get out of the bed.

I walk around outside and people are running around doing things.

"Oh good," I hear someone say. "You're awake."

I turn around and see the guy that was treating me earlier.

"Oh, sorry. Hi, my name's Will, son of Apollo."

"Um, Antheia Agape, daughter of Sorcha Agape."

"Oh, don't know your dad?"

"No."

"Okay, so right now it's one fifty-four, so might as well get you to the next class. You can have climbing rock wall, building your own weapon, canoe–"

"I'll take the making your own weapon."

"Okay then, I'll take you to the Hephaestus cabin."

After a while of walking, we come to a cabin where lots of clangs and bangs come from inside.

"Yo Fire Boy!" He yells while knocking on the door. "You got a camper who wants to make a weapon!"

A boy opens the door and his face and shirt are covered in oil and his hair is blown backwards like something just exploded.

"Hey! What's up?" the boy asks.

"We got a new camper and she wants to make a weapon."

"Blink twice if you were brought here against your will."

"She wanted to come here you idiot."

"Well then, come on in! Will, go do whatever you have to do, I'll show you around."

I follow 'Fire Boy' into the cabin.

"I'm Leo, son of Hephaestus."

"Antheia Agape, daughter of Sorcha Agape."

"Haven't been claimed yet, okay. Garett! Can you get her something to work with while I go and feed Festus."

A boy walks over to me and leads me to a nearby work bench. It has a slab of bronze on it about six feet long, three feet wide, and about a foot thick.

"So," I say. "Garett right?"

"No," he says. He snickers and everyone laughs.

Oh my goodness, I think. It's like seventh grade all over again. And to think I just got done with it.

Then Leo walks back in with a guy who must be Garett.

"Seriously?" Leo asks. "Who gave her this?"

I look at the boy and he just stares at me, waiting to see what I'll do.

"No," I say. "Its fine, I can work with this."

"Are you sure?" Leo asks.

I look back at the boy. He actually has a surprised look, like he thought I would tell on him.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

I turn around and start inspecting what I will be working with. Leo walks back out and the boy comes over to me.

"I thought you were going to tell on me. Most people would."

"Yeah, we'll I'm not most people."

"No, no you aren't."

He snickers and he goes back to his friends.

"I hate people," I mumble to myself.

I grab a mechanical metal cutter and I start cutting.

After about ten minutes I stop an look to see what I've done. Ive made it a foot shorter in width.

"This is going to take a long time," I mumble.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look and see the boy from earlier.

"So," he says while trying to hide a grin, and failing miserably. "How's it going over here?"

I just shrug off his hand and continue to work.

"You know, I can help you. Try this."

He grabs the thing out of my hands and cuts it down the middle long ways.

I turn around and face him and look up because he's about six one and I'm about a foot shorter.

"Seriously? What did I ever do to you to deserve this?"

"You just look weak. I heard you screaming those nights. I heard your cries in pain. From then on I knew you were weak. I know you can't take a hit."

"You don't know me, so just leave me alone."

"Oh but I do. I know you have a brother, and you would do anything just to see him again."

"Shut up."

"I know you don't even want to be here. I know you want to just want to die one day in your sleep."

"I said, SHUT UP!"

Then a shake goes through the building, by that doesn't stop him.

"I know you just want to go and leave and live your life as a normal girl than be here."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I punch him in the gut and he goes flying into his friends.

"What in Hades was that for?" He asks.

I don't reply, I just stop out of the building and head down to the lake, and with every step the ground shakes. When I finally get there and sit down, everyone is staring at me.

I growl in frustration and I slam my fist in the ground. A tower of earth comes out of the middle of the lake. I am so angry and I want to be left alone, I swim out to it and there are stairs. I climb up, and after my feet leave the step, is disappears.

I walk to the top and just sit there. Then, I notice an apple tree next to me. I walk up to it and pluck and apple. I bite into it.

"Oh wow! This is delicious!"

I sit down and finish the apple.

After awhile I look over the edge and I notice someone swimming out here. Then, a column of water shoots up out of the water and a boy stands at the top. It's the boy that first carried me.

"Hey," he says. "what are you doing up here?"

"Getting away from down there."

"Why?"

"Because I hate it down there. I tried to fit it but people still treated me like a freak and were mean to me."

"If you want me to, point 'em out and I'll teach them a lesson."

"It won't matter. Everyone treats me like this. Like I'm a stray dog or an unwelcome guest."

"Come on down and we'll see if we can sort this out."

"No, I don't want to."

"Come on."

He sticks out his hand and waits for me to grab it.

"I said I don't want to!"

Then, thunder booms and his water column is cut in half by a strong gust of wind. He starts plummeting back to earth. I look down, and thankfully he is standing on a shorter column and heads back toward land.

I sit back down in the middle of my tower and look at the sky. I hear people yelling for me to come down, but I don't care to.

Then, I feel something push me, but nothing's there. Then, it pushes me harder, and I go over the edge.

Hahaha! CLIFFIE! I make you wait for the next chapter. ;) Soo... Yeah. See y'all next update!


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

I close my eyes and wait for impact. After what feels like forever, I hit the water. The force of it knocks the wind out of me.

Then, I feel someone grab me. Not to pull me under, but pulling me up.

They pull me up and out of the water. I cough for a second and curl up closer to their chest as they carry me bridal style. I keep my eyes closed and I continue coughing, trying to get the water out of my lungs.

I feel them set me on the warm sand but I still don't open my eyes. I curl up in a ball, feeling venerable. I feel like there is nowhere that is safe for me. Nowhere where I can escape pain.

Someone else picks my up, and for some odd reason, I feel safe and secure.

"Dad?" I hear someone ask.

The person carrying my continues walking in silence.

I feel myself being placed on a bed and I open my eyes. Above me, Hades stands and is placing a blanket on me.

"You should be more careful next time. My brother doesn't seem to happy about you using the sky."

"What...?" I ask.

"Shh, just rest. I'll talk to Chiron about what's happening. You can stay in this cabin for now. I'll also make sure my son watches over you."

All I can do is nod my head, then, I fall into a dreamless sleep.

Hades POV

I walk out of MY cabin and head to the beach where everyone looks at me in shock.

"Chiron," I say. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

"Yes," he says. "Right this way."

We head off to the Big House and Chiron stays in his centaur form while I sit down.

"May I ask a question?" Chiron asks.

"Ask away."

"Who is she?"

"Do you want the full story?"

"Please."

"Well, it started off when monsters started to attack her family.

"Her mother and step father asked me if they sacrificed themselves to save their daughter, could I protect her. I said I would. That is when they told me she was a daughter of Chaos. I went to the council and told them about her. Poesidon, Artemis, and Hestia agreed with me that she should be raised to be good and to controol her powers. But, the rest of them agreed with Zeus that she should be exterminated.

"I pleaded with them to reconsider. They gave me a deal, when she turned thirteen, madness would enter her and slowly take over, but if she could do a number of tasks, madness would leave and they would never bother her again. She would have to complete these tasks in less than two weeks, if not, madness will take over and she would go insane."

"What are the tasks?"

I sigh.

"Well, she has to do the twelve labors of Heracles and defeat an Amphisbaena."

"All of that?"

"Yes. She has to consult the oracle before going of course."

"Yes yes, that's fine."

Chiron carries a worried look on his face.

"I have never seen anyone do these tasks, let alone in two weeks. No one can do those tasks in two weeks."

"Well if she doesn't, she will go insane, and Dionysus refuses to cure her. You should tell the rest of the camp the news. They are already wondering what is going on."

"I will, thank you for the information Lord Hades."

"Your welcome. I should be on my way. Good bye."

I flash out heading back to the Underworld.

Antheia's POV

When I wake up, I actually look around to see where I am. I am in some kind of dark and mysterious looking cabin. Then I remember that Hades said that this was his cabin.

I'm in Hades cabin, I think. Wow, its actually pretty nice in here.

I look on the other side of the room and see an empty cot. I walk over and see that there is a picture of a boy about nine with his ten year old sister.

"You know," I hear a voice say. "it's not nice to snoop through people's stuff. Especially if that persons dad probably just saved your hide."

I jump in surprise and turn around. I see a boy in leather with pale skin and brown eyes.

"Your the boy I saw when I died!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades."

"Your dad is Hades?"

"Yeah, surprised?"

"Well, you do kinda look like him."

"Is that a complement?"

"I think so."

I hear people talking and arguing.

"Whats going on out there?"

"You might as well see for yourself. It's about you."

Nico leads me outside and I see a crowd of people surrounding Chiron.

"Silence!" Chiron yells.

Everyone goes quiet. I should drop a pin and see if I can hear it, I think.

"Now, we only have twelve days left. We need to be calm and wait for Rachel to give us a prophecy so Antheia can go on her quest."

"What quest?" I blurt out.

Everyone suddenly turns to me.

"What?"

Then, someone next to me starts talking weird and her eyes glow.

"Three shall go, two shall come,

To challenge what should become.

To face threats that come and go,

That should have ended long ago.

Challenges come and fast go by,

As they leave with the blink of an eye."

She stumbles over and some people catch her.

All goes silent. Then after awhile, someone speaks up.

"Who's going on the quest?"

"That is for Antheia to decide."

"Woah wait, I still don't know what's going on!" I exclaim.

"Come with me child, I will tell you," Chiron says.

He leads me off to the Big House.

Once inside, he tells me what happened while I was out.

"…and that's what the prophecy was for."

"You mean to tell me, I have twelve days to do impossible tasks before I go completely insane?"

"I am afraid that that is what it is."

"Well, I guess I have to choose two people to go with me then."

"Correct."

"Okay, I want to start out with the easy one."

"The Amphisbaena?"

"No, the twelve labors. I know how Heracles did it, so why not do it the way he did?"

"Okay… But you will need to choose two people to go with you."

"I think I want an Ares camper and Leo."

"Well, go choose an Ares camper and go inform Leo."

"I will. Thank you Chiron."

"May the Fates grant you a well journey."

I run outside and go to the Hephaestus cabin.

When I walk in, I don't see anyone I saw earlier except Leo. He is the only familiar face.

"Leo," I say.

He turns to face me.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Your going on the quest."

"Really?"

"Yeah, who is the best fighter from the Ares cabin?"

"Clarisse La Rue. Why?"

"She's coming with us."

"No! She hates me!"

"Most people hate you Leo!" someone in the back yells and everyone in the cabin laughs, even Leo.

"True, true. But she said that if I try to talk to her again she would kill me!"

"Well, I'll make sure that won't happen."

I dash out and head to the Ares cabin.

As soon as I knock on the door, two buff guys open it.

"What do you want?" one of them says.

"I need Clarisse."

"Who called me?"

Clarisse walks out of the cabin and looks at me like she's analyzing how to pulverize me to a pulp.

"You Clarisse?"

"What's it to ya?"

"I want you to go on the quest with me. I could use your help."

"Oh really? Why not go to the Athena or Hermes campers?"

"Cause I need a fighter, not a warrior. There is a distinct difference. Warriors fight because they have to. Fighters choose to fight because they want to. But if you don't want to come, I could go to the Athena cabin…"

"I'll go on one condition. Your not the boss of me."

"Deal."

She looks a bit surprised on how fast I responded.

"We don't have time to loose. How fast can you be ready to leave?"

"Give me ten minutes. I'll meet you at Thalia's tree."

"Okay, see you there."

I take off to go pack items I might need.

Hola! (yes, I have been busy while I am in Scotland. There is a five hour time difference between here and America! Did you know that?) Please no flames, remember, this is technically my first story I have put on fanfic. So... Yah, R&R please!


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

Leo, Clarisse, and I left camp about an hour ago. We have no idea where the lion is and we gave no idea how to get means of transportation.

"Come one guys," I say. "Think! How do we find this lion?"

"I told you your not the boss of me," Clarisse says.

"Shut up and think!"

Clarisse glares at me and Leo looks worried.

"Sorry, it's just, I have twelve days untill I go insane. We need to at least complete one labor per day and then we still need to kill an Amphisbaena. I'm just a little worried I might…"

"Hey," Leo says. "don't worry. Why don't we ask a god for help?"

"Because, of the fourteen major gods, ten of them hate me. Hades, Hestia, Poesidon, and Artemis are the only ones who like me."

"Then why did you pick us?" Clarisse asks. "Both of our Olympian parents hate you. You could have gone on the safe side and picked Percy and Nico."

"Because if I had chosen them I know I wouldn't get through this quest. Those two are children of the ones who support me yes, but they are children of the big three, who knows what would have happened! And I know I could do much more with you two. Now, how do we find this guy?"

"Well," Leo says. "I could see if I can make a monster tacker."

"Yes, that's good Leo. How fast could you make that?"

"Give me fifteen minutes."

He runs off with his tool belt and starts building.

"Okay Clarisse, you know the story of Heracles, right?"

"Yeah."

"The monsters have probably gotten smarter sense Heracles. Could you help me think of a way to kill them?"

"Sure, why not?"

After we figure out how to do kill the Nemean Lion–chocking and killing it with rope–Leo comes back and tells us he found it.

"It's in Ohio, Columbus Ohio."

"Well what are we waiting for?" I ask. "Let's go!"

"How are we going to get there?"

/Take these,/ I hear a voice say. /They will help you./

"Did you hear that?"

They shake their heads.

Then, I hear a rustle. When I turn around I see three gold, silver, and platinum horses.

"Do you think these are for us?" Leo asks.

"Won't hurt to find out," I say.

I climb on the silver horse. After a while and nothing happens, I motion the others to take one. Clarisse takes the platinum horse and Leo happily jumps on the back of the gold one.

As soon as we are on them, they take off and I grab onto the horses mane. Everything goes by in a blur.

After a bout a minute, the horses stop and I look around to see where we are at.

"Were in Ohio," I say.

"Woah," Leo says. "now THAT was fast."

When I look back at the horses, all that's left are two braclets–one silver and one platinum– and some gold rimmed aviators.

"Sweet!" Leo exclaims.

He runs over and picks up the gold aviators and me and Clarisse take the braclets.

"How do we call them back?" I ask.

"Beats me," Clarisse says. "But we better be on our way."

We head off into the city. Leo's tracker keeps saying we are getting closer, but so far, no luck finding it.

Then, the thing starts beeping like crazy. Leo pulls us into an ally and turns it off.

"Leo," Clarisse says. "What was that for?"

"Shh!" he exclaims.

Then, I hear it. A deep, low, growling noise. I look and at the other end of the ally, is the Nemean Lion.

"Leo!" I exclaim. "Give me the rope! You guys leave! I need to take this guy on myself."

"Hades no!" Clarisse yells. "I am NOT missing out on this fight."

"Clarisse! There will be more fights! Trust me on this!"

Both her and Leo look suprised, but take of around the corner.

"Okay," I say. "Now your all mine."


	7. Chapter VII

Chapter VII

Me and the Nemean Lion lock eyes, waiting to see who makes the first move. He then pounces and tries to pin me to the ground, but I dodge and I turn the rope into a lasso. I twirl it around and rope him around the neck. He lashes around and I have no choice but to let go of the rope.

"You stink," I say.

He only growls in response, although, it does sound like he's laughing at me.

I try to run around him and grab the rope, but before I can even move, he pounces on me and pushes me to the ground.

Without thinking, I grab the rope around his neck and pull as hard as I can. He starts coughing. Then, after a couple minutes, he falls over to my side.

"Clarisse! Leo! I'm done."

They walk around from behind the corner. They stare at the lion and there eyes get wide. Then, they look at me and their eyes get even wider. They rush over to me. I look down at myself and get a little light headed.

When the Lion pounced on me, he must have scraped my chest without me noticing because blood is pouring out.

I sit down and Clarisse helps me while Leo gets something out of his bag.

"Crap Antheia," Clarisse says. "you need to be more careful."

"I'll try," I say while adding a half hearted laugh.

Leo runs over with a water bottle.

"Here, drink this."

I take a sip and I am surprised that they carry Vernors with them. After a few gulps, Leo takes it away. I put a scowl on my face.

"If you drink to much you will burn to ash," he explains.

"Oh," I say.

"Okay," Clarisse says. "Now we have to find the hydra. Where to next Fire Boy?"

"Well, it says… Mackinaw Island Michigan. Anyone know where that is?"

"I do," I say.

"Where is it?"

"Right in between the lower and upper peninsulas."

"Well, let's go!" Clarisse exclaims. "I want to actually fight this one!"

I laugh.

"Okay okay, fine. I'll let you fight it's one. We all gotta work together on this one cause we have to sear the severed heats with flames."

"Won't be a problem," Leo says.

"What do you mean?"

"They call me Fire Boy for a reason darling."

He holds out his hands and flames appear. They shoot up into the air and spell: Leo, the amazing one.

"Cool," I say. "That will defiantly come in handy."

"I know right? It's like just so cool! I mean, come on. I can shoot fire out of my hands! I love how I can–"

"Leo," Clarisse interrupts.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

"So," I say dragging it on while I stand up. "shall we head off?"

"Yeah," Clarisse says.

My bracelet starts vibrating. I take it off and put it on the ground. Clarisse and Leo do the same.

In a flash of light, they turn into a gold, silver, and platinum car. Leo and Clarisse jump in but I keep looking at the car.

"Don't want to drive again?" Leo asks.

"What are you talking about? They were horses before."

"No they weren't."

"Yes they were. We each had a horse and we got here in like two seconds."

"Antheia," Clarisse says. "You drove the whole time. It took two hours to get here cause you had the gas pedal all the way down. You drove and the mist prevented people from noticing us."

"What? I can't drive a car!"

"Well you did for two hours straight."

"But..."

"Antheia," Clarisse says with more concern. "I think you need to rest. The madness is already distorting your thoughts and what you see."

"O-okay."

I sit in the back of the car with Clarisse while Leo drives.

"What if... What if we don't make it in time? What if I can't do this? What if I think you guys are my enemies one day? What if I try to kill you? What if–"

"Hey," Leo says. "stop worrying about it. Your gonna be fine. Rest. We have a long journey ahead of us."

I lean my head on the door and I fall asleep almost instantly.

Clarisse POV

"Leo?" I ask about thirty minutes of silence. "Are you sure we can do this?"

"I'm not, but we have to try. For Antheia's sake."

"What if she's right? Heracles didn't do these things in two weeks. He did them in like two years."

"Clarisse, we have to think positive. Let's switch topics. What does the prophecy mean?"

"Well, the whole thing is: 'Three shall go, two shall come, to challenge what should become. To face threats that come and go, that should have ended long ago. Challenges come and fast go by, as they leave with the blink of an eye.'"

"Well, I think the second line means that we are trying to save Antheia."

"The third one could mean that we compleat them fast."

"The fourth could be about how Heracles defeated them and how his twelve labors shouldn't be done again."

"Again they can be completed fast."

"And same for the last line."

"But," I say sadly. "What about the first line?"

Leo goes silent for a moment.

"I don't know."

I can tell by the sound of his voice that he is thinking something else.

"You should rest," Leo says.

"But-" but he cuts me off.

"I'll wake you up when we get there."

"Okay," I say.

I lean back against the seat. After about fifteen minutes, I fall asleep.

"Clarisse!" I hear someone yell.

"Five more minutes," I mumble.

"Clarisse! It's Antheia!"

I sit up and realize it was Leo yelling at me. I turn and see him shutting the door carrying Antheia. I unbuckle my seatbelt and open my door and follow him.

Antheia's hands are covering her face and I can hear little moans like she's in pain.

Leo sets her in the grass.

"Clarisse! Go get me some water!"

I run into the rest stop, but my body feels like its slowing down. Then, I see someone all to familiar standing standing in the doorway.

"Hello sister," Phobos says.

"No!" I manage to yell before he makes my fears seem real.

Leo POV

"No!" I hear Clarisse yell.

I turn around and see Phobos using his powers on her. I look back at Antheia and see her shaking in fear, prabably also from Phobos.

I take out my hammer and light it on fire.

I run over to Phobos and swing the hammer in his gut. It hits him but he is still using his powers on Antheia and Clarisse.

"Ah," another figure next to him says. She has long black flowing hair. "Son of Hephaestus. I've been waiting to talk to you. The gods aren't happy with you or Clarisse. Give up now. Turn in Antheia. You can forget all bout this mission. No one will remember her. No one will blame you for her death."

It sounds so tempting. She makes it sound so simple, like it's nothing.

"Listen to Atë, she is telling the truth."

Atë... I know that name, I think. She's a goddess, but of what?

"Forget about Antheia," Atë says. "You can forget about her. No one will remember what you did, not even you. It won't show up in your judging. You will be safe. All the people you care about will no longer feel pain. Just hand her over to us."

I think for a moment.

"Well," I say. "I..."

Haha! CLIFFIE! See y'all next chapter!


End file.
